docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dottie McStuffins
Dottie "Doc" McStuffins is the adorable, kind, sweet and very beautiful 6 year old girl in Doc McStuffins. She also appears in The Doc Files. Her job is to take care of sick and injured toys with the help of her assistants and her mom. Background Personality In addition to her cuteness, kindness, sweetness and beauty, Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's or her friend's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Dottie shares a great relationship with the toys, often cuddling with them. Dottie identifies any problems with the toys and can easily settle disagreements. Never has she mistreated a toy, even if they are not her own. Doc proves to be a good teacher to Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly, shaping them into good doctors. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys, but also for friends outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Physical Appearance Doc is a slender girl with brown hair in pigtails tied to rose beads, dark skin, dark brown freckles and brown eyes. She normally wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side. She also wears a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee leggings with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. Doc wears a large sunshade hat in "The Right Stuff" and "Blame it on the Rain", a pink polka-dotted dolphin swimsuit whenever she goes swimming or gets near water, a cowboy costume in "Boo-Hoo to You!", a circus ringmaster costume in "Hallie Halloween", long sleeve purple PJs with a rose heart in the middle whenever she goes to bed and a blue fishing hat in "Out in the Wild". Doc also wears pink bunny slippers on her feet, usually at night. Doc wears a pink jacket, purple mittens, purple boots, a red scarf and blue earmuffs whenever she goes to play out in the snow. She wore a blue scarf in "Chilly Gets Chilly" and "Through the Reading Glasses". And whenever Doc rides a bike (or plays hockey) she wears a purple helmet with a pink flower on it. When Doc was a toddler she wore a knight Halloween costume. On Christmas Day at the end of "A Very McStuffins Christmas" she wore a green sweater with red on it. In the center of the sweater there are light green trees that go around it, and red balls that might be ornaments at the bottom of the sweater. Doc's school uniform top is light pink with a pocket on the side and a purple bow and she has a purple skirt that has a plaid pattern. She has a purple backpack with a picture of a yellow flower on it. When Doc traveled back to the 1800's along with her toys in "Let the Nightingale Sing", she was given a dress with a light green striped top and a dark green bottom. The middle on the top is white with two buttons. She wears a pink chef apron during "Top Lamb" while pretending to be a chef. On St. Patrick's Day during "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Doc wore a whole different attire. She wore a green headband with an orange flower, that had a yellow center. She had on a white shirt, with a green bow, and a green skirt with a plaid pattern. She also wore a green jacket with pockets on the bottom and green shoes. When going to the beach in "The Lady in the Lake" Doc wore a blue top with hearts on it and yellow shorts. She had blue flip-flops with a pink heart in the center on her feet. Her soccer uniform, as shown in "The Scrapiest Dragon", consists of a blue top and blue shorts. Her shorts have white stripes and her top has a picture of a soccer ball. She wears red runners with yellow shoelaces. When giving an operation to a patient in her backyard clinic, Doc wore a pink scrub top with purple-tipped sleeves and bandages on it. Her scrub pants were all pink. She wore a light pink scrub cap and a light pink mask. Her shoes were purple. In the toy hospital, she wears a purple scrub top with bandages on it, purple scrub bottoms, a pink mask with purple hearts on it and a light bluish scrub cap. When going out on a rescue mission in McStuffinsville, Doc wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. From "Welcome to McStuffinsville" onwards, Doc wears a hospital chief coat and she also now wears a toysponder, a bracelet similar to a Band-Aid. In "Daisy Makes the Call" Doc wore a light and dark blue dress and blue tiara for Sir Kirby's blue soiree. In "On Call Ball", she wore a beautiful purple dress and a tiara for The Wicked King's Ball. Powers and Abilities *'Her Magical Stethoscope:' Her stethoscope was a gift to her by her grandmother. After Doc received it she soon learned it could bring toys to life and she could communicate to them. In "Getting to the Heart of Things", it's revealed that the stethoscope can also put toys to sleep. In "Let the Nightingale Sing" it is discovered that the stethoscope also has the ability to go back in time, where it transports Doc and her toys to 19th century London to meet a young Florence Nightingale. *'Her Doctoring Abilities:' Doc wants to be a doctor like her mother one day, but for now she's a doctor to stuffed animals and toys. She will never give up on a patient and does her best to comfort them when they're feeling scared. *'Her Toysponder:' Another gift from her grandmother. Doc uses her toysponder to go to McStuffinsville, a place where toys can be toys, and then back home again. While in McStuffinsville, no time passes at all at home. Role in the series Doc loves to talk to toys and mend them. They come to life with the magic from her stethoscope. She cares for her friends and patients, including Lambie. She and Lambie are best friends and are always there for each other. Whenever a toy needs help, Doc always thinks carefully before she figures out what the problem is. But when someone comes or calls to Doc, she always tells the toys to 'go stuffed'. That means they have to stop talking and freeze. Doc is the main character of the show. Her best friends are Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly. She knows when and where a toy needs help. She takes them into her clinic to find out what's wrong. In the episode "Chilly Gets Chilly" after Chilly stays out in the snow too long, Doc takes him into the clinic and puts him on the patients' bed with a blanket on him. When she checks his temperature, she calls her diagnosis 'brrrr-itis'. To cure his brrrr-itis, Doc and her friends warm themselves in front of the fire. In some episodes Doc usually helps the toys with medical bandaging, normally in the episode "Break Dancer", when Bella accidentally breaks her leg, Doc explains that sometimes when people break their legs, they have to wear a cast to heal them. After Doc puts the cast on Bella, she and her friends decorate it for her, then tells Bella that she must wear her cast overnight. Sometimes Doc and her mom (who is also a doctor) work together when someone needs help, either a person or a toy. Songs Sung by Doc Quotes *"I have a diagnosis!" *The Doc is in!" *The Doc is done." *(whispers) "Toys! Go stuffed!" *"You have (insert ailment here)." *"It's okay. Everyone gets a little scared." *"It's very brave to ask for help." *"Doctor's don't ever give up on their patients." *"I know it seems scary, but sometimes it's good to be near your doctors or nurses in case you need help." *"No, Stuffy. "It's time for my rounds" means it time for me to go check in on Ben." *"Toys are my specialty." *"My favorite thing is helping toys." *"I've never left a toy behind either, and I'm not gonna start now." *"When a doctor tells you to do something, it's important to do it." *"Everyone has things that belong on their insides." *"Everybody needs a doctor sometimes." *"When someone's hurt and can't get to a hospital quickly, we can use first-aid to make them feel better. That's why I always take a first aid-kit with me when we go away." *"Sometimes when a cut is really big or really deep we have to hold it together with something like thread. It's the only way for it to heal well. I know it's scary but when we're done you're gonna be good as new. You'll barely be able to see it was ever there." *"People and toys get hurt sometimes and it's important to be careful when we play. But that doesn't mean we should stop doing the things we love." *"I guess I'm a dentist tonight. Dentists are like doctor's, for your teeth." *"I'm Doc McStuffins. And this is Lambie. And you've met Stuffy." *"Sometimes we need to observe our patients to figure out what's wrong with them." *"Germs are tiny living things that can make you sick. They can be passed from person to person when you touch someone who's sick." *"When you stay inside and don't move around for a long time, you can get tired out!" *"Helping toys is what I do." *"Bronty, it's okay to be big. I know you didn't mean to hurt the other toys, but you have to remember that you're bigger than them. So you have to be extra careful when you play with smaller toys. It's just like I have to be careful when I'm playing with my little brother, Donny." *"When you can't fix a problem yourself, sometimes the way you can help is, go get help." *"We're all different and good at different things." *"'Mayday' means there's an emergency, Stuffy." *"Rita, your spots are a perfectly normal, beautiful part of your body. They're part of what makes you special. They make you, you. We all have things on our bodies that make us special." *"When you're calm, it's easier to think about what you need to do." *"That cow is so cute! Look at her little cowboy hat, and her boots." *"Becoming a doctor is a lot of hard work. But it's totally worth it! Hospitals have "interns", students who study medicine and learn from doctors. Even my mom was an intern before she was a doctor." *“Anyway, Florence lived there a long time ago, like almost 200 years ago. it was really different than today. There were no cars, or telephones, or electricity.” *"Al's all heart and he's willing to sacrifice to make life better for all of us. That's the best kind of toy to be." *"Sometimes you can be having so much fun, you don't pay attention to how other people are feeling." *"When people spend too long in the sun, their skin gets burned. When plastic toys sit in the sun too long, it can fade their plastic." *"Toys are meant to be played with." *"I have a doggie diagnosis!" *"Anyone can be a nurse, Daisy. Girls and boys." *"Babies who have families that talk to them learn to speak much faster." *"It's important for toys, and kids, to dress warm when they're out in the snow. Otherwise, they might get too cold." *"A stuffing drive is something you organize to get stuffing donations for plush toys. It's kind of like a blood drive, but for toys. At mom's clinic, grownups donate blood. But since you're toys, you'll donate stuffing." *"Everyone's stuffing is important, Stuffy. You all just have different types." *"Is everyone fresh and clean for the parade?" *"The new baby is coming soon!" *"I'll always have enough love for all of you." *"I can't wait for our new baby McStuffins to get here." *"Lambie was my very first toy." *"Toys should be cuddly and funny, and the right toy is worth waiting for." *"Greek mythology. It's a special kind of story that people started telling a long time ago." *"Grandma, you have a stethoscope, and it's just like mine." *"I'm so excited for my first day running the McStuffins toy hospital. Oh, I get to help so many toys." *"Working the night shift means you'll be taking care of patients all night long." *"It's still really important to see your doctor when your healthy, Chilly, but that's usually only once a year. That's what I do." *"Nice job, Lambie. You saw a problem, and you solved it. That's a great quality to have if you're going to be a doctor someday." *"Guys, it's great that you want to have a good time. But it's not great when you take things so far that somebody gets hurt." *"Looking at a patients symptoms and making a proper diagnosis is a very important part of being a doctor." *"Today you're going to be learning how to talk and act around patients while they're staying in the hospital." *"When it comes to safety, everyone makes a difference. Toys have to be careful, just like kids do." *"I was thinking that some blind people use guide dogs. Maybe you could help Hil find a guide pet." *"It's okay, Stuffy. I know how much you love Squibbles. But you're still learning how to be a great pet owner. Just remember that something you think is cool and exciting may be scary to your pet. So you should always think about how they're feeling." *"Thanks for coming to the Toy Hospital." *"I'll see you back at the hospital." *"It's important to have a kit that has everything you need in case you have to leave your house quickly." *"If there's one thing I know it's that toys are always there for other toys who are in trouble. We're all one big McStuffinsville family." *"Lots of people are scared when they come to see a doctor." *"Just take a deep breath and calm down." *"We normally have sunny skies in McStuffinsville, but those look like rain clouds. Maybe even storm clouds." *"Make sure the hospital staff is on alert. We've got a big storm coming, and that might mean we'll have a lot of broken toys coming in." *"Sounds like the storm is here." *"The storm might be bad, but as long as everyone helps out, we'll get through this together." *"Tell everyone to be at their best. We're all gonna need to work together to get through this storm!" *"There's something I've learned from being a doctor for so long. It's that everyone has a hero inside of them." *"Big hugs will help squeeze water out of these toys. I'm assigning you to give all these wet toys the biggest water-squeezingest hugs you can give!" *"Being brave doesn't mean you never get scared." *"That storm was bad, I know, but we've still got each other. We'll fix up our town and make it better!" *"The storm showed that we need a team of first responder toys in case of any more emergencies." *"We need a team that can handle toy emergencies, just like firefighters, police, and paramedics do for people." *"It's nice that things are back to normal after the storm." *"Sports medicine is about keeping toys from getting hurt when they play sports, or fixing them when they do get hurt." *"Let's just take things one step at a time." *"Homesick is when kids and toys miss their home." *"Plastic toys, like kids, can get hurt if they stay in the sun or heat for too long." *"It's always important to wear a hat, sunglasses and sunscreen, when you're going to be outside for a long time. And to take breaks in the shade to avoid getting too hot. I also make sure to bring lots of cold drinking water too." *"At home, kids can ask their parents what their emergency number is." *"Learning when to make an emergency call is really important. It's something kids, and toys, should know." *"Being scared is totally normal." *"This is so exciting. I've never been on a safari before." *"A safari is like a journey where you see lots of wild animals up close." *(About the safari) "A lot of our animal friends live out here." *"Wild animal toys, just like real wild animals, don't make good pets, because they usually can't be tamed or trained." *"While I'm at the ball, I'll be on call. If anyone needs me, the hospital alerts the toy sponder, and I'll come right away." *"Lambie, if it weren't for you, Stuffy would've lost a lot more stuffing. I know it was hard for you to quit the ball-athon. But you did the right thing." *"You should live in a place that's easy to get around, and we were happy to make it that way." Trivia *Doc seems to have an affinity towards sparkly items, as she wears and uses a lot of them. *Her favorite colors seem to be purple and pink. *Doc claims to be really good at games. ("Arcade Escapade") *Doc once had a bad fever, and she had to stay overnight at the hospital. ("Ben/Anna Split!") *One time Doc hurt her foot and she couldn't play in the championship soccer game. ("Rest your Rotors, Ronda!") *Doc once accidentally put Lambie in the laundry basket and she went through the washing machine. It was a big mistake, but Lambie came out extra fluffy. Doc also once accidently left Squeakers on the water table overnight and it got so cold, he froze. ("Blame It on the Rain") *Doc does not like needles. ("Busted Boomer") *Doc is astraphobic or afraid of thunder. ("Dark Knight") *In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. *It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will, and Luca may be the same age as Donny. *Doc has a scar on her finger from when she fell and cut it on a rock. ("The Rip Heard Round the World") *Once Doc and her mom went to a shoe store and Doc wandered away from her. Her mom taught her after that, that it was important to stay with her. ("Awesome Possums") *Doc really loves Halloween. It's her favorite holiday. She was dressed up as cowgirl in "Boo-Hoo to You!" and a circus ringmaster in "Hallie Halloween". The Halloween she got Stuffy, as shown in flashback during "Bringing Home Baby", she was dressed up as knight. *Doc created a mobile on wheels so she could help patients while outside of her clinic. ("Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile") *Doc once caught a cold on the day her school was going on a field trip to the pumpkin patch. ("Lamb in a Jam") *Doc was once jealous of Emmie when she had crutches to walk around with and wished she could have walked with them because they looked like fun. Her mom told her though that Emmie's crutches had a job to do and that they helped Emmie stay off her hurt leg so it would heal. ("Disco Dress Up Daisy") *Doc sprained her ankle when she accidentally tripped and fell to avoid a toy on the ground. ("Run Doc Run!") *Doc's first surgery was fixing a spring on Robot Ray's suction cup that had come loose. ("Rosie the Rescuer") *There was once a time where Doc didn't like her hair and she went through quite a few different hair styles before finding the one just perfect for her. ("Take Your Doc to Work Day") *Doc won first place at the science fair at her school and got Luna as her prize. ("Luna on the Moon-a") *Doc enjoys helping her dad in the kitchen so much that Doc's father bought her a toy kitchen to play with. ("Top Lamb") *Doc's favorite subject in school is science. ("Nurse's Office") *Doc got to go to the White House to meet First Lady Michelle Obama. ("Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington") *Doc enjoys playing volleyball, though she isn't really good at it. ("Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo") *Lambie was Doc's very first toy. ("Bringing Home Baby") *Doc once got her tonsils removed sometime before she got her magical stethoscope. ("Bringing Home Baby") *Doc received her magical stethoscope as a present from her grandmother. She decided to become a doctor to stuffed animals and toys after fixing the wing on her first ever patient, Stuffy. ("Bringing Home Baby") *Doc is a huge fan of Winnie the Pooh and the stories of the Hundred Acre Woods. ("Into the Hundred Acre Wood!") *Doc is one of three characters to have been in every episode of the series, with the other two being Lambie and Stuffy. *In the Doc McStuffins themed Disney Junior logo the "I" resembles Doc. Gallery Pictures of Dottie McStuffins Hairstyles File:Doc's_hairstyles_(4).png|Afro File:Doc's_hairstyles_(2).png|Pigtails File:Doc's_hairstyles_(1).png|Ponytail File:Doc's_hairstyles_(3).png|Cornholders Clothes Doc_in_her_Bathing_Suit.png|Doc in her Bathing Suit Doc_McStuffins'_School_Uniform.png|Doc in her School Uniform Doc_in_Scrubs.png|Doc in her Scrubs Doc_in_her_1800's_Dress.png|Doc in her 1800's Dress Doc_in_her_Vet_Clinic_Clothes.jpg|Doc in her Vet Clinic clothes Doc_in_her_St._Patrick's_Dress.png|Doc in her St. Patrick's Day clothes Ages File: Newborn_Doc.png|Newborn Doc File: Toddler _Doc_in_costume.png|Toddler Doc at Halloween File: Toddler _Doc_at_Christmas.png| Toddler Doc at Christmas File:Toddler _Doc.png| Toddler Doc with her Toys AMC.jpg|Dottie(Doc) IN Real Life Other Family members | |} Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Humans Category:McStuffins Family Category:Singers Category:Sisters Category:Brown skin